solangelo
by Crissid5
Summary: this is a story of my take on how will and nico got together rated T for safty.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N this is a story about solangelo, and how they started dating**

 **All the chapter will be 200+ words**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All rights to the characters belong to rick riordan**

* * *

Will

* * *

Nico ran up the hill and back to me leaving a smiling Annabeth and a confused looking Percy. "What was that about?" I asked him

"Nothing…" he replied

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT YOUR TYPE?!" Percy yelled.

Nico blushed. "Pretend you didn't here that." He said.

"hey it doesn't matter" I said" you owe me three days in the infirmary now"

"whatever." He grumbled

' _Gods he's cute_ ' I thought. Then I scolded myself ' _he_ _probably doesn't even like you as a friend yet_ '.

We walked to the infirmary in complete silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but, it also wasn't a friendly one. When we got to the infirmary I lead Nico to an empty bed that was a bit farther away from everything then I handed him a hospital gown thing and pointed to the bathroom.

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Yep." I said with a nod

He grumbled but didn't protest any longer. While he was gone I thought ' _wow Nico is gay, maybe that means I have a chance. But before that we need to become friends. Alright that is going to be my new missions become Nico di Angelo's friend_.' And other insane thoughts.

When Nico came back from the bathroom I took his clothes put them into the small dresser beside his bed and told him to lie down.

"so I'm going to leave." I said "if you need anything just tell me and I'll come check on you in a bit."

"okay." he said.

* * *

 **A/N well that's all for now please review and tell me what you think and where there are spelling and grammar mistakes**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nico

'Why did will solace have to be so attractive? I mean honestly it's not fair. I really should not be finding him attractive already I mean I barely even know him.' I thought as sat on the bed will had given me in the infirmary. Also it is absolutely ridiculous that will was making him wear a hospital gown.

'Maybe I should sleep, yes I should sleep, I'm tired I can sleep.' With that thought I laid down and tried to go to sleep. It took a while for me to fall asleep and when I did I had nightmares that I was back in Tartarus. It took me a while for me to stop panicking and thinking 'why am I back here?' when I realized that it was only just a dream (A/N I was listening to just a dream by nelly while writing this part.) I tried to get my thoughts back on track.

'Okay this is only just a dream it's not real there is no reason to worry it's just a dream.' I thought 'that doesn't stop it from being scary.'

'Okay, okay um just concentrate on somewhere else and imagine yourself there.' I tried to imagine myself in the hades cabin at camp half-blood, but the sounds of monsters screaming around me made it impossible to concentrate. I felt like I was going to cry, when suddenly I was shaken awake.

I opened my eyes to find will solace looking down on me concern clearly written on his perfect face.

"Are you okay?" he asked once he saw I was awake. "You were crying so I woke you up."

"I'm fine." I replied my voice was shaking. "It was only just a dream."

"Are you sure your are all write?" will asked.

"Yes" I replied

My stomach grumbled, I was getting hungry.

"What time is it?" I asked hoping to know how long it was till the next meal.

Will smirked "10:30 am you slept all day yesterday and all night."

"Oh…" I said that explained why I was so hungry.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked

"Yes." I said

"Okay I'll be right back." he left the room and came back a couple seconds later with a glass of water in his hands.

"Drink." he ordered

"Thank you" I said as I drank the water.

"I will leave you alone until lunch then I'll bring you something to eat" will said

"okay…" I s aid

A/N well that's all for now sorry if there are a lot of mistakes I wrote this at 11:30 pm


	3. AN

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this story but I've been having some major writers block and with school going on I haven't had much time to write, but I will try to update this story over winter break. On a completely different note I will be creating a story were each chapter is a solangelo one-shot if you want to you can leave a review with a prompt and I can make it into a one-shot, and if you want I can make one shots with different ships other than solangelo. Also leave me a review telling me how your Christmas was and if you do not celebrate Christmas than tell me how you winter break has been. Love you al and goodbye

~ Crissid5


End file.
